Duenan Howlet
by Akira Silverwolf
Summary: Logan has to fight to keep his ten year old daughter out of her mother's hands. Her mother is Yuriko.  This is my first fan fic... so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Duenan Howlet

"Logan! Get over here!" Jean Grey shouted into the sleeping mind of Logan "Wolverine" Howlet.

"Red, get outta my head. I'm coming." came the sleepy reply.

"It's Duenan." Jean added, for effect. Logan was out of the bed faster than ever. He was wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans.

"What's goin' on?" Logan asked, walking into his year old daughter's room. Duenan's bed was surrounded by other fellow X-men. Storm was sitting on the bed, cradling Duenan to her. Duenan's shoulders were shaking in the tell-tale sign of crying.

"Kid?" Logan whispered as so not to frightened her even more.

"D-daddy." Duenan cried out, looking up and lunging into her father's strong chest. Slowly she stopped shaking. Logan's even breathing helped to settle the young girl.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Mama… Mama is coming soon. I don't wanna go Daddy." Duenan said into her father's bare chest.

"Mama? Who is she talking about Logan?" Jean asked. Logan did not look away from his daughter. He didn't answer either.

"Duenan, listen ta me, she ain't goin ta get ya. Not even over my dead body. An' you know nothing can kill yer Daddy." Logan reassured the little girl. Duenan nodded, but did not let go of Logan. The other X-men left the room until only Logan, Duenan, and Rogue were left.

"Ya ok Sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue, I need-" Logan started, "I need your help." Rogue stood there shocked. Her brother, the mighty Wolverine, was asking for help. Who was she to refuse?

"Well then, shoot Sugah. How can I help?" she replied.

"Duenan's mother is Yuriko."

"Ya hooked up with that crazy woman again Logan!" Rogue exclaimed. Duenan, by this time, had crawled up into Logan's lap, effectively snuggling into him. Logan just wrapped an arm around her in case she fell asleep.

"Yea, Stripes. I did. She wasn't goin' after Trent anymore so who cares?" Logan growled out. 'Man why did I pick her to help?' Logan thought to himself.

"How old was Trent?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't know about Duenan until she was 3 years old. So Trent would have been 15 years old." Logan said.

"Damn it Logan! I'm glad you hooked up again cause of Duenan, but I'm pissed because now she's coming after her instead." Rogue growled back at her brother.

"Rogue, I still love her damn it. I'm glad Duenan was born. Trent is happy too. Now, shut up and help me keep both my kids. I doubt that she is coming just for 'Nan." Logan all but yelled. Duenan tried to bury herself into her father.

"Daddy, my big brother is here." Duenan whispered, "Stop fighting. Can I sleep in your room tonight? Please?"

Logan sighed.

"Yea Darlin'. You can sleep in mah room tonight. Get going."

Duenan hopped off her dad's lap and made her way to Logan's room just as Trenton "Silverwolf" Howlet walked into the room.

"Dad, its mom-"

"I know kid." Logan said, glancing at his oldest.

"Wha? How? I just found out. She came for me…again."

"Sugah, yer sistah saw her. We are trying to come up with something to stop her." Rogue said, hugging her nephew.

"Yer all grown up Trent." She continued, stepping back to admire him. Trent certainly had grown. Now towering over his father at 6'2, he looked like he could take on Sabertooth. His hair was longer and shaggier.

"Dad, it's good to see you." Trent said, walking towards his father.

"You too kid." Logan replied. Trent would have been a carbon copy of Logan had he not had Yuriko's genes in his DNA.

"Ya stopped dyeing yer hair, I see." Logan said, reaching up to card his fingers through his son's hair.

"Yea, decided that I'm too old to dye my hair silver just to give meaning to my codename." Trent grinned. Logan just smirked.

"Kinda liked the silver. You still any good with yer katana?"

"Do you still heal rapidly?" Trent answered back, pulling out a modified version of his original adamantium katana. It was longer to accommodate Trent's fighting style and longer arms. The hilt was changed to a hand and a half. This way Trent could easily and quickly strike from both sides of the katana. The blade was black as night with a silver lining going from point to hilt. Etched into the blade were some Japanese letters. Logan looked at them and grinned.

"Hey Trent, what do those letters mean?" Rogue asked. By this time the sun was up and the early hustle and bustle were heard throughout the mansion. The door to Duenan's room opened up with a bang.

"BIG BROTHER!" Duenan squealed. Logan flinched at the pitch of it.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" Trent greeted twirling the girl in a hug.

"Mama's after us again isn't she? I was right, right?"

"Yea, she's after us again. We need to help dad and Rogue stop her okay?" Trent sighed. Duenan wrinkled her nose.

"I know. Geez, you're treating me like I'm 5 or something. I'm just as good as you are fighting."Duenan said offended.

"I don't doubt that Squirt, but Mom is very strong." Trent said, looking at his sister in the eye. Duenan slumped in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You win. Well I have to go to school." Duenan said, giving her brother one last hug. Then she turned to her father and Rogue giving each of them a kiss goodbye.

"Be good Sugah."

"No fighting."

"Geez, you guys never let me have any fun." Duenan grumbled as she walked out of her room. Trent turned towards Logan, katana still out.

"Ready ole' man?"

"Born ready…pup."

"Aww c'mon dad! Don't tell me that I still have to go through that series!" Trent whined. Rogue laughed to herself as she left the room, leaving her brother and nephew to their own devices.

"Kid, how have you really been?" Logan asked seriously after Rogue had left. Trent sighed. His eyes lost some of the spark and he looked older than his 22 year old self.

"Dad, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know how I did it. When I was 13 years old, I was able to stave her off with Storm's help. I don't have that anymore. I know that's why you left me with Parker. Why him? I had more guts and smarts than he did, and I was 13! Why not with Tony?"

Logan started chuckling at the end of Silverwolf's rant.

"Cuz Tony has money and resources. Didn't need a hospital trip on top of Yuriko goin' after ya."

"But still…" Trent whined, sounding like 13 year old self. Logan just patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"C'mon, let's go get some food…" Logan said, "…if there is any left." Trent just smiled and followed his father to the kitchen.

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
>"Duenan! Kick his butt!" yelled Sally, Duenan's best friend. Duenan and the school bully, Link, were circling each other getting ready to fight. On the ground next to Sally, crying was her little brother. Link had shoved him to the ground and he had skinned his knee.<p>

"C'mon girlie. Think you can hit me? I'm not afraid to hit a girl." Link taunted. Duenan said nothing. She struck out and grabbed Link's arm, linking her leg with his a shoved. Link fell to the ground with Duenan straddling him getting ready to punch. Before she could punch him, she was picked up and thrown back by a lady dressed for office work.

"Get off my son you little brat." She yelled, rushing to her son's aid. Duenan got up and dusted herself off. Sally and Billy were just watching now.

"Why? He pushed my friend's little brother and made him bleed."

"Link would do no such thing." The lady defended.

VROOM! VROOM! A black 1985 Harley Davidson rolled into the parking lot before shutting off. Duenan looked over to the man and grinned.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kid. What's goin' on here?"

"Link pushed Billy and made his knee bleed. So I was gonna fight him but before I could-"

"Is this _**brat **_your daughter?" Link's mother interrupted, getting into Logan's face.

"Yes she is. Now if you'll excuse me, my daughter was telling me what was going on." Logan said, not liking the woman on the spot. The lady looked surprised. Nobody ever shut her out before.

"Duenan, what did I tell you before school?"

"No fighting."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Let me kick his butt?" Duenan answered, hopefully. Logan gave her a look.

"I'm going to be doing DR sessions for a week right?"

"You bet. Now get your butt to the bike."

Link's mother just stood there. The little brat was getting away with hurting her son!

"Ummm, excuse me. She pushed my son and you do nothing?" she asked. Logan turned his gaze to her.

"Look lady. Yer kid ain't perfect either. See that kid on the ground? Yer son did that." With that Logan walked away towards his bike.

Duenan was already on it waiting for him. He got on behind her so that his arms acted as a type of safety harness. They didn't talk during the bike ride back to the mansion. Logan rode WAY too fast to hold a conversation. Duenan just leaned back into her father and relaxed into a light doze. Logan glanced down at her and found her fast asleep, bracing her head against his shoulder joint. They arrived at the mansion 40minutes later. Since Duenan was still asleep, Logan picked her up bridal style, backpack and all, and entered into the mansion. He made his way up the stairs to her bedroom, but when he made to lay her on the bed, Duenan tightened her grip around his neck.

"Daddy, mama's here. She's with Trent and the Professor." Duenan said sleepily.

Logan turned on his heel with Duenan still in his arms and made his was through the maze of halls to Professor Charles Xavier's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Want to give a special thanks to my reviewer: JEANNIEBIRD! Sorry for the late upload! Took forever to write it out. Thanks to you, you have helped motivate me to post this chapter. If you have any ideas as to where this story should head just review! I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to post something. **

"Ah, Logan. There you are. I see you brought Duenan with you." Professor Charles Xavier greeted when Logan opened the door. Logan could see Yuriko in a tailored business suit sitting in one of the leather chairs. Trent, who stood by the furthest wall from his mother, moved to flank Logan's right side. Logan set Duenan down on her feet without breaking eye contact with Yuriko. Duenan moved to flank Logan's left side next to her brother.

"What are you doing here Yuriko?" Logan growled.

"Nice to see you to Logan. And you as well Duenan." Yuriko said, standing up to face her ex-lover.

"Wish I could say the same Mama." Duenan said, giving Yuriko her best impression of Logan's glare.

"I see you taught her the glare. Did you also teach them to be disrespectful? Trenton still has not greeted me and Duenan hasn't moved from where she flanks you." Yuriko said, examining her nails. Logan gave the tiniest of nods to Trent.

"Mother." Trent said, as by way of greeting. Duenan side glanced at her brother, who nodded his head.

"Mama." Duenan said.

"Yuriko, what do you want?" Logan asked, getting frustrated.

"I want my children Logan. That's all I want." Yuriko growled, moving closer to the trio. Trent tensed up, his hand on his katana. Duenan crouched down into a fighting stance. Logan said nothing about their change in stance.

"You gave us up. I was not even a year old! Duenan was 3. Yea, I'm almost 23 years old but it still hurts. I, and I'm pretty sure Duenan too, don't want to go with you." Trent said, still tensed up. Charles, surprisingly, had stayed quiet throughout the family reunion. He simply observed how they acted with each other. Logan looked ready to kill her. Trent acted as if he knows who she is but doesn't want to get any closer. Duenan was the confused one. A quick glimpse into her thoughts showed that she wanted to believe Yuriko, but knew that it could turn out bad. Duenan stood up and relaxed a little. She slowly moved away from her father and brother. She walked up to Yuriko and to everyone's shock, she wrapped Yuriko in a hug. Logan's eyes widened. Yuriko recovered from the shock and before Logan could stop her; she activated a device hidden in her clothes. Within seconds, Duenan and Yuriko were gone. Logan growled and started sniffing around. After a few minutes, he fell to his knees.

"DUENAN!"

"Dad, we need to find her."

Logan stood up and turned to Xavier.

"Can you track where she is with Cerebro?"

"Yes, of course Logan. I have already asked Rogue and a few others to join you." Charles said, activating the wheelchair and rolling past the two men. Logan growled continuosly under his breath. He rose from the ground but before he could follow, Trent grabbed his hand.

"Dad, we are gonna find her right?"

Wolverine looked at his oldest, and to his surprise, he didn't see a 22 year old man. Holding his hand, was a 9 year old Trent.

"Figured out another ability, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured it out when I was living with Parker. It only happens when I'm either very scared or very sad. My age depends on how much of either I am." Trent replied, moving to hold onto Logan's leg, something he did when he was scared as a kid. Logan could only shake his head.

"Answer my question Daddy."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that but replied "Yea kid. We're goin ta find yer sister." With that, Logan picked up Trent and hugged him. Trent wrapped his arms around his father's neck and his legs around Logan's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Ok, some info on Trent. I had started a previous story using him but without meaning to I ended up posting this story intead, Without completing his story. so now i have to go back and make everything fit and make sense. I know its another short one, but I have not had internet at home for a week. Thanks, once again to Jeanniebird for your reviews. Trent's mutation is of his own. He does have heightend senses like his father's but not as powerful.**

Yuriko and Duenan appeared in an apartment. Duenan quickly moved away from her.

"Where am I? Why did you take me away from my Dad?" Duenan asked, tearing up. Yuriko ignored the girl's question and peeked out of the window.

"Quiet Duenan. This is where I have been hiding out waiting for my chance to get you back." Yuriko said, looking at the girl. She walked to a door near the window.

"This was to be your room." Yuriko stated opening the door. As the door swung open, all Duenan saw was purple. The walls were a pale purple with a white trim and in the center of the room was a canopy bed that looked like it had come out of a cheesy princess movie. Stuffed animals of all shapes, sizes and colors were all over the floor. Duenan wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"This room is gross! I hate purple and anything stuffed. If you had stuck around with Daddy, you would have known that."

"You ungrateful little brat. This is why I agreed to turn you over to them. Your brother did not have the gene that I was looking for. You on the other hand, you my ungrateful daughter, have the gene that they want. Your mutant abilities have already shown themselves have they not? I already knew what your mutant abilities would be. You were genetically made using Logan's and my DNA." Yuriko said, slamming the door closed. Duenan backed up a few steps, she wasn't afraid, after all her father was the feral Wolverine. She just didn't want to be within reach of the crazy lady claiming to be her mother.

"Y-you genetically altered me?" Duenan asked. Yuriko laughed.

"Yes, now you are what I have needed to get my life back. They told me that with your powers they could help me. Since my first born was of no use to me…" She trailed off.

"You got rid of him." Duenan finished. Yuriko nodded.

"How did dad find me?" Duenan asked.

"I got sloppy. I had you through normal birth. Your father tracked me down to find out why I wanted Trent when he was 13 years old. He saw you and realized who you were. He took you when you were three years old and I could not stop him at the time." Yuriko replied, going back to look at the window.

"I was a three year old little girl who wanted her mother when a man claiming to be her father took her away." Duenan said, tearing up again.

"Do you still want you mother?" Yuriko sneered.

"NO! I want my Dad." Duenan growled.

"That is fine. They are on their way for you now."

Duenan schooled her facial features and grinned.

"Daddy is coming for me."

"Logan, I have found her. She is in New York City at the Alkali Apartments. Rogue and Storm are already fueling the Blackbird." Xavier said to Logan as soon as Cerebro was finally able to locate Duenan's signal.

"The Blackbird is going to be too slow." Logan yelled as he made his way to the garage where Trent was in his 19 year old self.

"Bikes?"

"Bikes."

The two of them took off just as the Blackbird was powering up.

"They will follow us in that. Hopefully we will get there before Yuriko disappears again." Logan told Trent through the helmet's communicator.

They arrived at the apartments and Logan began sniffing around hoping to pick up Duenan's scent.

"Dad, the Blackbird is ten minutes out." Trent said, following his father's lead and began searching for a trail. He may not have many abilities, but the ones that were proving useful at the time were his heightened senses.

"Dad, I've got her scent. This way." Trent said after trotting down towards the east apartments. Off in the distance the Blackbird's engines could be heard powering off.

"Logan, we are on our way!" Rogue yelled as she flew with Storm towards the duo. Together, they made their way to apartment 213 where Duenan's and Yuriko's scent was coming from. On huge boot of Logan and the door was history.

"DADDY!"

"Kid."

"Duenan!"

"Trent!"

Duenan ran into her father's awaiting arms. Logan lowered himself slightly to pick up the young girl in a twirl of a hug.

"Dad, they are coming. 20 minutes out." Duenan said into her father's ear.

Logan knew better than to doubt her.

"Trent, secure Yuriko. Rogue, check the area. 'Ro, call for backup." Logan commanded. The three of them rushed to do their assignments. Duenan had still not been released from her father's embraced and she was fine with that.

"Dad, why is Trent not looking like Trent?"

"It's a new ability he found when he was living with Parker."

"That's funny." Duenan laughed. Logan could only smirk.

"Dad, she's secure."

"Back up is on the way. 10 minutes out."

"Area is clear."

"Dad, you can put me down now."

Logan looked at each of them in turn and then finally set Duenan on her feet.

"Daddy, there's something I need to tell you. She genetically altered my DNA."

"She did WHAT?" Logan growled spinning to turn his full glare on his ex-lover. Yuriko at least had the decency to flinch at the intense glare.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"She is my daughter too Logan. Just as Trent is my son as well."

"I was never your son. You left me before I had turned 1 year old. Most of my life, Storm has been more of a mother to me than you have. Hell, even Mary-Jane was a better mother than you." Trent spoke up. He had sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and had begun to shine his katana.

"Daddy, they are here."

"Who Darlin'? Back up or enemy?"

"Back up." Replied a voice from the kicked in doorway. Scott "Cyclops" Summers, Jean "Phoenix" Grey and Hank "Beast" McCoy stood in the door way ready to fight and provide back up.

"Alright! Duenan, do you know how many there are?" Trent asked, returning the katana to its sheath.

"Umm, 6 men and 2 robot-like things. They are almost here. 2 minutes out." Duenan said. 'Now it makes sense as to why I have these powers early in life.' She thought to herself.

"Logan, what do you want us to do?" Cyclops asked. Logan raised an eyebrow at him. He had already removed his clothing to reveal his customary blue and yellow spandex costume. Logan pulled the mask up and surveyed his team. Trent had already changed into his costume as well, having followed his father's lead and hid it under his clothes. On his face was his black and silver wolf mask. His katana strapped to his back, ready to go.

"Just make sure that they don't take Duenan. Protect her at all costs. Got it?"

"Got it!"

At that time 8 figures could be seen in the distance moving in the shadows.

"Get ready. Storm, provide some cover. Rogue aerial attack."

"Ya got is Sugah." Rogue said as she took to the skies with Storm. Strom's eyes turned pure white as she used her mutant powers to provide a cover of fog. Rogue swooped down over the heads of the attackers and picked one up out of them.

"Care to join a Southern gal for a flight?"

"P-put me down!" The man stammered.

"Ah don't think that you want me to do that." Rogue said as she feigned dropping the guy.

"AAAHH! Never mind lady. Don't drop me please!"

**A.N: Please review! ^^" They are like my new inspiration!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is an update! Sorry for not updating sooner! Real life happened as well as college so now that I have some free time I will try and post more regularly. I know I know it is short but hey! it is better than nothing. :)**

Rogue could only laugh as the man fainted when she soared higher and higher still.

Meanwhile on the ground, Logan and Trent each had their own battle going on with two other members.

"You are not getting any closer to my sister!" Silverwolf growled as he slashed at the burly, black dressed man. The man managed to barely avoid the attack and attempted to tackle Silverwolf. After the tackle, both men began rolling on the ground trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. The katana landed forgotten on the ground next to the grappling men. Trent threw a punch blindly and the man attempted to do the same. The ending result was two uppercuts that had both men thrown off each other.

Logan was having an easier time with his attacker.

"Who are ya, Bub?" Wolverine growled as he put his man in a choke-hold. The man was taller than Wolverine, so he was hunched over trying to release himself and get air back into his lungs.

"T-that's f-for us-sss to k-know and y-you to n-never f-find o-out." The man stammered out in between desperate gulps of air. Wolverine growled louder and squeezed the man's neck tighter causing the man to faint from being oxygen-deprived. 'Who's next?' Logan thought to himself, following his nose to his next victim.

Storm was high above the fog, not suspecting a sentinel type being to attack her from above. Together, they nosed dived to the ground. Storm was helpless as they drew closer and closer to the earth below. Cyclops managed to escape from his attacker and blasted at the sentinel's head, allowing Storm to wriggle away in the nick of time. The sentinel crashed into a heap of metal in the dirt like a meteor into the earth.

"Thank you Cyclops." Storm said as she turned around and flew higher in the air. Cyclops gave her a two fingered salute and dove once again into the battle.

Meanwhile inside of the hotel room, Yuriko still tied to the chair attempted to escape. She had to get out of the area and hide. She didn't want to find out what those men would do to her if they didn't get Duenan. She had to get Duenan to help her get her father. Duenan's mutation is not just that she could see future events, Duenan also could warp time itself and do whatever she wanted. Like bring Yuriko's father back from before Logan killed him. With her father alive, the adamantium process could be recreated and done to her. Those men wanted her father because her father was, _is_ the only man with the capabilities to give anybody the process whether or not they had the ability to heal.

**Please review! They are my reason to post! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another update! I know it's very short but this story is getting a little difficult to write... On with the story...**

"They won't get me mama. Daddy and Trent and the others are not going to let me get captured again." Duenan told her mother as she watched the fight from the window of the apartment. She saw her father choke hold one of the bad guys just as Storm was helped out by Cyclops.

"You do not know what these men are capable of my daughter." Yuriko replied as she continued trying to release herself from the ropes that Trent used to bind her to a chair. 'What are these ropes made out of? Adamantium?' she thought to herself as she struggled against her bindings.

"You don't know Daddy very do you?" Duenan laughed and turned to continue to watch the battle.

Outside of the apartments, Phoenix and Beast were making short work of their assailants. They decided to team up against their attackers and since one of them is a telepath, that just made beating them that much easier.

The men decided that they had enough of the ass kicking and ran away retreating to where ever they had come from.

**A/N: Reviews and ideas are greatly appreiciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank Beautiful Storm Munroe for the reviews and a great idea that inspired a part of this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! So sorry for the long ass hiatus from the story. Yes I am still working on it but college has to come first no matter what. So with that on with the story...**

Outside of the apartments, Phoenix and Beast were making short work of their assailants. They decided to team up against their attackers and since one of them is a telepath, that just made beating them that much easier.

The men decided that they had enough of the ass kicking and retreated back into the woods. A few seconds later several engines could be heard turning on and speeding off into the distance.

Logan turned to survey his comrades and son. They all looked worse for wear. Cyclops and Jean were together supporting each other. Beast was inspecting a scratch that Storm acquired during her sparring match with the sentinel. Silverwolf pulled off his mask and the beginnings of a black eye and bruise were forming on his usually handsome face. Logan could feel all of his wounds, bruises and scrapes, heal thanks to his mutation.

"Ev'ryone ok?" Logan called out. Several murmurs in the affirmative were replied back to the feral mutant. They all followed him back to the apartment and sat down at different seats in the apartment. Trent went into the small kitchen and brought back two chairs in which he and Duenan sat in.

"What are you going to do with me Logan? You can't kill me. Xavier won't let you and think of the children." Yuriko said from her corner still bound. Logan growled in her general direction. Duenan hopped off her chair and went over to her father.

"Daddy, I don't want her around. Neither does Trent. Right Trent?" she said, turning to her brother for confirmation. Trent nodded and looked over to his surrogate mother Storm. Storm walked over to him and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want 'er 'roun you kids either. Chuck ain't gonna let me kill 'er." Logan said to no one in particular. Duenan only wrapped her arms around her father's thick neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Logan lifted her up and sat her on his lap. He then looked at Yuriko.

"I don' know what I'm goin' to do with ya. If it was up ta meh, you would be dead already."

Rogue stepped forward and removed one of her gloves. She walked up to Yuriko and placed her bare hand against Yuriko's cheek. A moment later Yuriko was out like a light and Rogue had her memories.

"Sugah, ya ain't gonna believe this. The only reason she wants Duenan is so that she could bring her dead daddy back. Accordin' to her memories, Duenan's mutation is time control. She would be able to warp time and actually change the past or even the future if she wanted."

Rogue moved to sit down to focus on getting Yuriko out of her mind. The others sat in silence pondering the information that had just been given to them. Duenan buried herself even further into her father's chest, trying to hide away from the eyes of the others. Logan merely tightened his hold on the 8 year old. Trent had his eyes down casted, his hair hiding his murderous stare at his biological mother.

"What is going to happen to me now Daddy?" Duenan asked softly, her face still in the crook of Logan's neck.

"Nothing Darlin', we ain't gonna do anything to ya. Yer goin' back ta school tomorrow an' havin' a normal day. Understood? I don' wan' ya ta worry yer pretty little head ok?" His words seemed to calm the little girl.

"I'm not little." She huffed, but stayed on her father's lap. Logan chuckled softly and hugged her.

Storm notice the stares that Trent was giving Yuriko and decided to talk to him about it. She caught Logan's eye and motioned towards Trent, then she called out to him.

"Trent, please follow me." She didn't wait for his reply, walking out of the apartment. Trent looked up surprised and stood up to follow her.

"Are you alright child?" Storm began as soon as Trent stopped walking.

Trent looked down towards the ground, refusing to meet the gaze of the woman he thought of as his mother. He shook in anger, realizing now why Yuriko was after him when he was a child. It was just to attempt to bring back her father.

"Trenton?" Storm tried again.

Finally Trent looked up. He saw the look of understanding in Ororo's bright blue eyes. He sighed and just wrapped her into a hug, needing the contact to help him calm down.

Storm's eyes widened slightly but did not hesitate to return the hug. She realized part of what was going through her surrogate son's head and wanted him to realize that he could talk to her or his father and depend on them for anything.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before breaking apart. Storm kept her hands on his shoulders and made sure to maintain eye contact with him. She could still see the hurt and confusion in Trent's brown eyes and knew that when he was ready, he would talk to her.

"St- I mean Mom, I'm ok now." Trent said, smiling a little. Storm said nothing just continued to rub his arms in a comforting way.

"Are you certain Trenton? You know that you can talk to me or your father. We will always be there."

Trent had to laugh softly at that.

"That reminds me. When are you and my father going to make things official and let the others in on the secret?" Trent smirked. Storm's eyes widened at what he said.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Storm said acting indifferent. She smiled at him and lightly shoved him towards the apartment.

Once they entered they saw the others preparing to return to the mansion.

"Ev'rything alright Sugah?" Rogue asked, now fully in control of herself.

Trent nodded towards his aunt and went to help Beast load up the still unconscious Yuriko and put her into the Blackbird. Cyclops and Jean were already in the cockpit firing up the engines. Storm went to take her seat and looked back expectantly at Trent and Logan.

"Are you coming?"

The father and son looked at each other and then back at Storm.

"We have our bikes 'Ro. Take Duenan with you though." Logan said, lightly pushing the 8 year old towards the Blackbird. She went without a fight and sat down in the seat next to Storm. As soon as the jet was in the air and no longer with in sight Logan and Trent started their bikes' engines and raced off towards the mansion for some well deserved rest and relaxation. Little did they know that they were being followed.

**A/N: Ok ladies and gents you want another chapter? I would like at least three reviews! So please press the review button and tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the VERY late update. I will try to update at least weekly but no promises. Anyways, here is a new chapter TA-DAAA!**

"Is the tracker in place?" a shadow voice asked.

"Yea boss. They are heading towards Xavier's place." Came the reply.

"Good."  
>-<p>

Father and son rode their bikes side by side without saying a word, but each knowing what the other was attempting to say.

"I know dad." Trent said suddenly.

Logan looked over at his oldest in relief that he understood that Logan was going to be there for him no matter what. By the time they got to the front gates of the mansion, the others were already inside and getting debriefed by the professor. They parked their bikes and just as Trent opened the garage door leading to the kitchen, Duenan burst through and tackled him in the chest. Trent caught her out of reflex and stumbled back into Logan a bit.

"Hey Squirt. We were right behind ya the whole time. No need for the banzai attack!" Trent said trying to the lighten the mood.

"Are you ok big bro? Like for real for real?" Duenan asked looking up from his chest. Logan noticed how Trent's shoulders sagged a little. He walked past them to give them some sort of sibling moment.

Trent watched as his father walked away from them and grabbed a beer from his 'hidden stash' before exiting the room. Trent looked down at his sister and kneeled down so that they were at eye level to each other.

"Yea, I'm ok for real for real. It's just I finally realized why she was after me before. I knew she was bad news. I mean she didn't even want me as a baby. But now that I know why she had us, it changes things." Trent said, resting his forehead against Duenan's.

"Hey Trent, why do you look different?" Duenan asked after getting a good look at her brother now that they were eye to eye. Trent could only chuckle at how quickly his sister changed the subject once she deemed it ok in her book.

"It's one of my abilities. Whenever I feel very scared or very sad I change how I look. How I look depends on how much of either I am. I was very scared and sad when _she _took you." He said, wrapping her up in a hug. When he stood up, Duenan gave him another look.

"What?"

"You are back to normal. Does that mean you're not scared and sad anymore?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. Now let's go find Dad and jump on him."

"Really? What if he gets mad? He got mad last time one of the other little kids fell on him! And that was an ACCIDENT! We are going to do it on purpose?"

Trent grinned at her and Duenan knew that whenever he grinned like that, trouble usually followed soon after. He motioned for her to follow him.

"Think of it as training. If you can sneak up on Dad with his amazing senses, then you'll be able to sneak up on anybody!"

Duenan thought about it and could find a logical excuse not to follow through with it. She nodded at him and listened as he explained how they were going to proceed with jumping on their father.

Logan grinned as he overheard his kids plan on ambushing him. 'I'll let them get away with it this time… They need to act as kids once in a while.' He then proceeded to sit in his favorite couch in the living room and turned on the T.V to the first sport channel he could find.

"Finally, he left." Trent said, grinning knowing his father was eavesdropping on them. Duenan looked at him with a matching grin of her own. This was starting to get fun. Slowly, her kid mind came out to play as her kidnapping trauma melted away.

"So what is the real plan big brother?"

"We are not going to do anything…. At least not right away. He is going to be expecting us now. Let him sit and wonder. Just act normally and I'll signal when the time comes."

Duenan raised an eyebrow at her brother in an attempt to look like her father. Trent only smiled and walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to the room that he was assigned to use during his stay. 'I am going to pull a prank on him though. Just have to make sure that it can get past his frikken sense of smell.' With that he began to set his plan into motion.


	8. Author's note

Hey guys!

Sorry about not updating regularly. Been having some problems with my laptop. Had to take a small break because my muse decided that it needed a vacation. Not to worry though. A new chapter is in the making and this story is far from over. So just bear with me and a new chapter will be out before you know it. Thank you for those that have been with me since the beginning and those that just started.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok here's a very short chapter. Just to keep you guys interested... Ummm, for now there is not going to be a set timetable as to when chapters will be posted. They will be posted when my muse decides to come back from vacation. Again thank you to all you guys that review! And Away we go!...**

Logan began to grow suspicious when he was able to relax for longer than fifteen minutes. Not even Duenan was making noise and she is the loudest of the bunch. 'Where are my kids?'

Trent crept quietly through the halls of the mansion and made his was to his father's room. He knew that Logan was still in the living room and was not going to be moving for another two to three minutes depending on how quiet his younger sister was. 'Got to make this quick. Squirt is being too quiet for anybody's taste.' Quickly putting his plan into action he began setting up the elaborate plan. He wanted to get his father out of his foul mood that Logan had said he wasn't in.

Duenan sat on her bed catching up on her school work. Luckily for her it was on a Friday that her mother decided to kidnap her. She had just finished her math homework when Trent walked into her room.

"You need to knock." Duenan said, putting her math book back into her backpack. The only thing in her possession that was pink was the backpack that her Aunt Rogue had gotten for her on the first day of school. It was her prized possession next to a necklace that her father had given her and wore proudly around her neck.

"Sorry Squirt." Trent said, stepping back out into the hall way and making a show of knocking on Duenan's door, before stepping back in.

"Better?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Brat."

"Baby."

"Why you little-!"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. It had been months since they had seen each other and it had become somewhat of a ritual to call each other names. The first time they did it, Logan almost made them go through D.R sessions for the rest of the day. It was the fact that they had burst out laughing and hugged each other that had saved them. Since then it became common knowledge to expect them to yell at each other if they had not seen each other in months.

"I really missed you Dog-Breath." Duenan said after the laughter died down.

"I missed you too Squirt. I'll try not to be gone as long next time."

"Why do you even have to leave at all? Daddy stopped leaving."

"Hey someone has to keep the Howlet family tradition. You are still too young. Might as well be me."

"So are we ready to prank Daddy? I think we are getting to him now."

Trent laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I peeked in on him on my way over here. He was sitting stiff as a board in anticipation. He knows we are up to something."

Downstairs Logan most definitely knew something was up. His kids, one of which was always hyper and wanting to be with him, were nowhere to be seen. He tried to focus on the T.V but he knew something was not right. 'I know they are gonna pull something. I can smell it.'

"Logan?"

SNIKT! Logan's claws emerged as he jumped towards the voice.

"'Ro? Don't sneak up on me like that." Logan said retracting his claws and stepping away from the African woman.

"I did not mean to Logan. I was merely going to ask if you would like to join me for lunch? Charles, Scott and Jean are currently in a meeting with the other school board members and Hank had once again disappeared into his lab." Storm said, grinning at the fact that she managed to 'sneak up' on the mighty Wolverine.

"Uh, sure 'Ro. I'd like that. Lemme just to shower and change." Logan replied, turning to head up the stairs to his room.

'It'll also give me a chance to try and find the terrible twosome.'

As Logan walked into his room he suddenly found himself on the wrong end of a stink bomb/ honey and feather prank. The door had been holding the bucket in place and a string attached to the ceiling fan made fluffy white feathers rain down from the ceiling as a balloon filed with combination: rotten eggs, sour milk, what looked like Bobby's gym socks and honey fell from the bucket that contained four of these home-made stink bombs.

Trent had clued in his younger sister on the prank and were waiting for the big reveal when…

"TRENTON! DUENAN! GET YER ASSES OVER HERE!"

Trent and Duenan looked at each other and once again burst out laughing.

"I guess my prank worked."

"C'mon big brother. Let's go see what he looks like, and don't forget the camera."

The siblings walked into their father's room and were met with the stern glare of their father and the barely held back laughter of Ororo. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, ya think this is funny, do ya'? We'll see who's laughing after you've scrubbed tha' Blackbird for a week and gone through my simulations for two. On top of being grounded for a month." Logan growled, trying unsuccessfully to get the feathers and honey stink bomb off him.


End file.
